


(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan 09

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock as a Pre-Reform Warrior





	(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan 09

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698107) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> I am honored that this illustration inspired IvanW to write a short fic titled "Stranded." Follow the links to read it!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my artwork at mylochkatee.tumblr.com


End file.
